Loudspeaker driver/exciter assemblies today come in different configurations. Typically, the driver/exciter is coupled to a surface of a panel by the use of either bonding or mechanically fastening the frame of the assembly to the panel. In addition the movement of the exciter is transferred to the panel by bonding or mechanically fastening a vibration plate to the panel. If bonding is the method of mounting, then replacement of the driver/exciter assembly is nearly impossible and the entire panel may need to be replaced. If mechanically fastening is the method of mounting, then the driver/exciter is replaceable but there are usually 3 to 4 fasteners used for the frame and 3 to 4 fasteners used for the exciter to panel attachment. This use of multiple hardware fasteners leads to added weight in the system which in turn causes additional work for the moving features of the driver/exciter assembly.